<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una confesión y un corazón roto...o casi by Dimondcat12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526978">Una confesión y un corazón roto...o casi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12'>Dimondcat12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Flowers, Johnny - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, kim doyoung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esos sentimientos habían crecido dentro de su pecho, expandiéndose lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, no era capaz de arrancarse aquel nombre de su mente, comenzaban ahogarlo. Necesitaba decírselo, ese día se lo diría, esa mañana de un miércoles, aunque no sabía cómo resultaría, si johnny lo rechazaba, doyoung lo aceptaría y se retiraría a curar su propio corazón roto, pero tenia una pequeña esperanza que aceptara sus sentimientos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una confesión y un corazón roto...o casi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es una historia beta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El escenario era el mismo cada mañana, doyoung no podía culparlo, ten poseía una belleza asombrosa con esa sonrisa que era capaz de arrancar suspiros. Doyoung se removió en su lugar al ver como el hombre al otro lado del mostrador, se inclinaba hacia ten, susurrándole algo al oído que lo hizo sonrojar, una risa tonta se escapo de su garganta. <br/>Solo había un chico que se escapaba de su encanto. <br/>Johnny, el chico de la floristería. No había intentado algún movimiento para obtener la atención de ten, no ignoraba la existencia de doyoung. <br/>Doyoung no pudo evitarlo, no supo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir por aquel chico, desde el primer momento que sonrió o fue cuando escucho su voz, quizás, fue cuando halago su cabello o la forma de su rostro, no sabía la razón, pero resultaba fácil hablar con johnny como si fueran viejos amigos, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para doyoung. Doyoung pensaba que estaban destinados a estar juntos, tenían sueños parecidos, gustos parecidos; películas, música, videojuegos, comida, lugares…era una lista demasiado larga, doyoung se había esforzado mucho en recolectarla con pequeñas charlas cada miércoles por la mañana. <br/>Esos sentimientos habían crecido dentro de su pecho, expandiéndose lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, no era capaz de arrancarse aquel nombre de su mente, comenzaban ahogarlo. Necesitaba decírselo, ese día se lo diría, esa mañana de un miércoles, aunque no sabía cómo resultaría, si johnny lo rechazaba, doyoung lo aceptaría y se retiraría a curar su propio corazón roto, pero tenia una pequeña esperanza que aceptara sus sentimientos. <br/>Un cosquilleo cruzo su estómago. <br/>-Lo esta haciendo de nuevo- dijo ten- su expresión es tan aterradora, esta espantando a los clientes. <br/>El rostro de doyoung se enrojeció y ten rio. <br/>-En este momento, podría pasar algo asombroso y él no se daría cuenta- replico taeyong aun lado, apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de ten- no te pago para que no hagas nada, doyoung- <br/>-Lo siento- susurro doyoung- <br/>-Quizás este enamorado- murmuro ten- esa cara es la misma que tiene jaehyun cuando te mira- <br/>Taeyong giro los ojos hacia atrás y ten volvió a reír, doyoung deseaba darle un guantazo. Sus manos seguían sumergidas en el lavadero, lleno de vasos sucios.<br/>Los minutos pasaban lentamente y no había rastro de johnny por ningún lado. Doyoung sabia que él vendría, aunque se hubiera retrasado diez minutos, quizás había muchas personas que quisieran comprar flores esa mañana. Dio un vistazo a la puerta, aun nada. Taeyong se acercaba con el ceño fruncido. <br/>-Necesito que lleves las bolsas de basura al contenedor- murmuro taeyong, su aliento cosquilleo detrás de su oreja- y encuentra a ten- <br/>Doyoung suspiro, lo ultimo que necesitaba era oler a basura durante su confesión, pero no podía negarse, seco sus manos en el delantal. <br/>Doyoung entro al estrecho pasillo que daba a un pequeño almacén, lleno de cajas con distintos productos que ellos alguna vez habían amontonado con la vaga promesa que algún día encontrarían su lugar. Una arcada atravesó el cuerpo de doyoung, se estremeció antes de tomar las bolsas negras. Caminaba raro, el peso de la bolsa hacia que su cuerpo se fuera hacia un lado. <br/>Doyoung empujo la puerta que lo llevaba hacia el exterior, todo a su alrededor de detuvo. Cada segundo que pasaba se formaba una fisura en su corazón hasta que finalmente se rompió dentro de su pecho, doyoung nunca había experimentado esta clase de dolor, en la forma que su estómago se retorcía o el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, un extraño sudor frio recorría su espalda, empapando su camisa. Johnny inclinado sobre él con sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, ten enredaba sus dedos largos en su corto cabello, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su espectador, se devoraban uno al otro. <br/>Doyoung se obligó a moverse, las bolsas se deslizaron de sus manos antes que volviera a entrar al pequeño almacén. El aire no llenaba sus pulmones, lagrimas nublaron sus ojos y se derrumbó entre dos cajas, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero no se movió. <br/>Sus manos sostenían su pecho, todo era confuso. <br/>- ¿Doyoung? – dijo taeyong- <br/>Él chico se encogió en la oscuridad, plegaba sus piernas contra su pecho. <br/>-Taeyong- murmuro ten- <br/>- ¿Viste a doyoung? - pregunto el hombre- lo envié a botar la basura, pero no vuelve- <br/>-No, solo vi un par de bolsas en la entrada- <br/>-Que extraño- murmuro taeyong- iré a buscarlo, vuelve a la tienda- <br/>Pasaron unos segundos antes de doyoung volviera a escuchar su nombre, esta vez era mucho mas amable. Levanto la mirada y taeyong lo observaba, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, se acerco lentamente como si doyoung fuera un gato callejero lo suficientemente asustado para morderlo si se atrevía a tocarlo. <br/>Taeyong se sentó a su lado, rodeo los hombros del chico que temblaba, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. <br/>Doyoung odiaba a johnny, odiaba a ten, odiaba a taeyong y se odiaba a si mismo. <br/>Por unos largos minutos, taeyong consoló a doyoung, aunque no supiera la razón de su dolor. <br/>- ¿Qué paso? - susurro taeyong- ¿ese idiota te rompió el corazón?<br/>Doyoung salto fuera de los brazos del hombre. <br/>- ¿Qué? No-<br/>-Puedo verlo, es imposible no verlo- taeyong golpeteo el pecho de doyoung. Esta mañana tenias los ojos brillantes, llenos vida, parecías emocionado, pero ahora…solo demuestran tristeza y dolor- <br/>-Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos- doyoung sonrió, su lengua se sentía cansada- <br/>-Lo siento- dijo taeyong- no quiero dejarte solo, pero tengo qu-<br/>-Lo sé, no te preocupes- <br/>-Puedes darte el día libre- hablo taeyong, levantándose- o los días que quieras- <br/>- ¿Días? -<br/>-Se que es tener un corazón roto- taeyong suspiro, tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación- además soy tu amigo antes de tu jefe- mostro una sonrisa amable- o quizás, simplemente no quiero que espantes a los clientes con tu aspecto lamentable- <br/>Doyoung quiso golpearlo, pero rio antes que taeyong se fuera, dejándolo solo una vez más. 	</p><p>» ◇ «</p><p>Los días pasaron, doyoung no encontraba las fuerzas para moverse fuera de su cama, se decía que solo había sido un enamoramiento tonto que no era nada, pero los latidos de su corazón opinaban algo diferente. Doyoung estaba agradecido con taeyong, se había mostrado comprensivo y ayudaba que no muera enterrado entre su propia basura. <br/>Lo arrastraba hacia el sofá para cambiar sus sabanas y lo obligaba a darse largas duchas, parecía estar dispuesto a salvarlo de si mismo. Doyoung había encontrado consuelo en él, en su comida o en la dulzura de sus manos enredándose en su cabello, taeyong no había mencionaba a ten durante sus visitas y doyoung estaba agradecido por eso. <br/>-Doyoung- una voz resonó por el lugar- <br/>Él chico levanto lentamente la cabeza, su amigo se acercaba con un plato humeante de sopa. Su estomago gruño de hambre, quizás, estaba vez taeyong no tendría que luchar con él. Doyoung hizo un sonido de satisfacción ante la primera cucharada, taeyong rio a su lado. <br/>Por primera vez, doyoung había olvidado a johnny, pero tenía miedo de que él volviera cuando taeyong se fuera. <br/>Y así fue, johnny lo persiguió hasta sus sueños. </p><p>» ◇ «</p><p>Doyoung había aprendido a amar las noches, silenciosas y solitarias, casi podía sentirse el rey de la cuidad que se extendía debajo de su balcón. El dolor en su pecho comenzaba a calmarse, pero aún no se sentía listo para volver a ver el rostro de ten ni el de johnny, había ignorando las constantes llamadas del primero. Taeyong había dicho que ten no paraba de preguntar por él e incluso había intento pedirle su dirección.  <br/>El sonido de algunas cajas cayendo al otro lado de la pared hizo que se alejara de sus pensamientos, alguien había ocupado el departamento de al lado y era demasiado ruidoso, estuvo tentado en ir hacia el nuevo dueño y dejarle saber su incomodidad, pero no tenia caso, seria un desperdicio de energía. <br/>Una figura familiar se asomo en balcón, alto con una cinta alrededor de su cabeza para que su cabello nos estorbara en su rostro, el corazón de doyoung se paralizo con el hombre le sonrió había alivio en sus ojos cuando lo vio, doyoung quiso vomitar. <br/>-Hola, doyoung- dijo johnny, apoyo una maceta llena de flores amarillas- por fin te puedo ver una vez más, pensé que ya no regresarías a la cafetería- <br/>-¿Mmmh?<br/>-Quiero decir…pasaron dos semana- johnny parecía nervioso- supongo que di por sentado que siempre te vería ahí- <br/>-Si, tome unas pequeñas vacaciones- mintió doyoung-<br/>Doyoung lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero johnny seguía siendo el chico mas guapo que había visto incluso con esa expresión de confusión en su rostro que era cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Doyoung intento sonreír, pero una solo hubo una mueca rara en su boca. <br/>-Entonces ¿te veré la próxima semana? -<br/>-No lo sé- dijo doyoung con sinceridad- estaba pensando en renunciar e intentar nuevamente con la universidad, quizás pueda conseguir un nuevo trabajo, uno mejor pagado- <br/>La boca de johnny formo una “o” perfecta. <br/>- ¿Te acabas de mudar? - doyoung se sintió estúpido- <br/>-Si, tuve un poco de suerte- johnny respondió- un amigo me ayudo a buscar este lugar, barato y cerca a mi trabajo- el hombre arranco una de las flores, extendiéndola hacia doyoung- un presente- <br/>Doyoung tomo la flor de los dedos de johnny, cuando sus manos, esa sensación tan familiar atravesó su cuerpo por unos segundos. Doyoung asustado, aparto la mano, johnny lo observaba curioso. <br/>-Yo…tengo que volver, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano- murmuro doyoung- gracias por la flor- <br/>-Siempre- dijo johnny- nos vemos- <br/>Doyoung se deslizo al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de cristal a su espalda, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo.</p><p>» ◇ «</p><p>Doyoung había vuelto a la rutina con una pequeña diferencia, cada mañana se encontraba con johnny en el ascensor, era un lugar pequeño para que él se sintiera cómodo. El sutil aroma de las flores impregnado en la ropa de johnny embriagaban a doyoung, se inclino ligeramente hacia él. <br/>Una risa resonó dentro del lugar, doyoung levanto la mirada y se encontró con el chico que lo observaba por encima de su hombro, doyoung quiso que el suelo debajo de sus pies se abriera. <br/>- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto johnny- la de mis amigos dicen que huelo a hierba o césped de parque, lo cual me parece algo ofensivo- <br/>-Hueles a flores- respondió doyoung- <br/>- ¿Te gustan las flores? -<br/>-Mi abuela tenía su jardín lleno de flores, era cuidadosa- dijo doyoung, el dolor de la perdida se presiono contra su pecho- ella intento enseñarme, pero no había heredado su talento, ella nunca se rindió. Cuando ella se fue, su jardín se seco porque nadie tenia tiempo para cuidarlo- doyoung levanto la mirada hacia el techo, no quería llorar ante johnny- lo siento, no se porque te estoy contando todo esto- <br/>-No te preocupes, a veces es bueno decirlo para aliviar el dolor- <br/>Johnny rodeo con un brazo lo hombros de doyoung, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Doyoung no se apartó. 	</p><p>» ◇ «</p><p>Desde esa mañana, johnny le regalaba un nuevo ramo de flores cada semana, decía las flores alegraban el alma de las personas. Doyoung no pudo rechazarla, cada ramo era mas hermoso que el anterior, había comprado un jarrón digno para ellas. <br/>Taeyong sostenía una de las rosas, jugueteaba con sus pétalos. <br/>-Así que…ahora te regala flores- murmuro taeyong- <br/>Doyoung se encogió de hombros. <br/>-Supongo que me las regala porque no quiere que se marchiten en su tienda- <br/>-Doyoung, su floristería es una de las mas exitosas en la cuidad- chillo taeyong, arrancando una de los pétalos de la rosa, un rastro de culpabilidad cruzo su rostro- no creo que sus flores se marchiten- <br/>-Es mi vecino- dijo doyoung, ignorando ese cosquilleo en su piel- quizás solo quiere llevarse bien conmigo- <br/>-No me sorprendería que al final de mes, te pidiera salir en una cita- <br/>-No lo creo, son solo flores- murmuro doyoung. Se recrimino su propia emoción, su esperanza- además, a él le gusta ten- <br/>- ¿Eh?<br/>-Ese día…los vi besándose detrás de la tienda- <br/>-Así que era él…-taeyong arranco otro pétalo- ¿deberíamos botar estas flores? - <br/>-No, no tiene la culpa, además, a mi me gustan- <br/>- ¿Debería despedir a ten? -<br/>-Taeyong- <br/>-Lo siento- dijo el chico- y yo que suponía que por fin había sentado la cabeza- <br/>- ¿Quién? ¿Ten? -<br/>Taeyong asintió- La semana pasada se apareció con un chico, un poco mas bajo que él con unos bonitos hoyuelos- Taeyong apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa- dijo que por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, parecía sincero- <br/>Demasiadas emociones atravesaron el cuerpo de doyoung, johnny había perdido su oportunidad con ten y había ido hacia él como una segunda opción, por eso lo estaba buscando en la cafetería, estaba esperando su presencia para poder jugar, aunque una parte de él intentó aferrarse a la idea de que johnny jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, no intencionalmente. El odio invadió su cuerpo, tomo las flores del jarrón y las arrojo en el basurero. <br/>Doyoung tenia demasiado orgullo para aceptar se la segunda opción de alguien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>